Jaque mate
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy nunca pensó que para conseguir la libertad dos simples palabras dichas al final de una partida de ajedrez pudieran valer tanto. Sólo había que ganar. [One-shot] [Editado]


**N/A (26/07/2017):**

 **Editados dedazos, guiones, verbos y narración. La historia en sí no ha sido modificada.**

* * *

 **N/A original (** **04/05/2015)** **:**

 **¡** **Hi! Os traigo un pequeño One-Shot que escribí hoy cuando estaba en clase. Quería escribir algo sobre estos tres ya aunque Draco no habla mucho es un tema principal así que... ¡A LEER!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **-Jaque mate-**_

 **Capítulo único.**

Narcissa Malfoy entró con paso decidido a la sala de arte de la Mansión Malfoy. En su mano estaban los papeles que llevaba transportando a ese lugar durante semanas. Iba vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta color verde, unos zapatos negros y un broche con el emblema de los Black en él.

La persona con la que tenía que hablar se encontraba de pie delante de la ventana, estaba completamente vestido de negro y tenía un bastón negro coronado por la cabeza de una serpiente plateada, en la mano derecha. Se acercó hasta él poniéndose a su lado.

—Quiero que firmes los papeles del divorcio hoy —dijo Narcissa mientras extendía los papeles a Lucius Malfoy, que le miraba implacable—. También quiero que firmes para que Draco tenga «Black» como único apellido y que cambié su segundo nombre.

—No.

—Lucius, ya lo hemos discutido. Fírmalo ya. Estoy harta de tener que soportar esto. Venir día tras día hasta aquí intentando que firmes. —Él se limitó a alejarse de la ventana siendo seguido rápidamente por la rubia.

—¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo al ajedrez? —preguntó el hombre mientras giraba el bastón en su mano.

—Oh, querido, no cambies de tema de esa manera, simplemente fírmalo.

—Si juegas y ganas, firmo —le comunicó con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo sé que lo harás?

—Puedo firmar ahora, pero solo tendrá validez si pierdo, si gano se borrará la firma.

Narcissa se lo pensó unos segundos, pero terminó aceptando.

—Entonces solo tienes que perder. Es bastante sencillo.

—Solo una oportunidad, Narcissa. Solo una.

—Lo entiendo. No jugaría si no estuviese segura de que vas a perder.

—¿Perder? Por favor, Narcissa, eres inteligente, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme —se burló el hombre.

—Bueno, supongo que ha llegado el día en el que tendrás que aprender a callarte y mantener tus falsas palabras dentro de ti —le replicó ella ácidamente.

—Toma asiento, por favor.

Lucius arrastró la silla un poco para atrás para que Narcissa tomará asiento, una vez que la rubia se sentó, él ocupó la silla de enfrente e hizo aparecer las piezas de ajedrez sobre el tablero; negras para él, blancas para ella.

—Blancas mueven primero, querida. —La mujer sonrió en respuesta antes de mover uno de los peones con un movimiento sutil de la mano.

—Y así comienza el juego. —Una sonrisa heladora fue dedicada al hombre.

Lucius sonrió como si se esperase ese movimiento e hizo el suyo. Otro peón entraba en juego.

—Es curioso, ¿no crees? Cómo las cosas que al principio parecen lejanas, aquellas que parecen que jamás llegarán —movió ficha y esperó su movimiento—, las cuales piensas que siempre conseguirás evitar, te golpean en la cara cuando menos te lo esperas —comentó la mujer mientras movía otra vez.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, querida? ¿A la guerra? ¿Azkaban? ¿Nuestras grandes pérdidas? ¿Nuestro nuevo estatus? Hay muchas cosas —dijo él moviendo otro peón.

—A la soledad —respondió ella mientras escapaba del intento de ataque a uno de sus peones con un simple movimiento—. Al aislamiento. La pena. La muerte.

—¿La soledad? Es curioso que hagas referencia a esa cuando en estos momentos estamos más tiempo rodeados de gente que solos. —Un movimiento de mano y un caballo negro se abría paso por el tablero.

—Sabes a qué tipo de soledad me refiero, Lucius. No estoy feliz de lo que has hecho con esta familia —le contestó ella fríamente, con la voz cargada de resentimiento y dolor.

Su mano se movió bruscamente haciendo avanzar a un alfil.

—¿Lo que le he hecho a esta familia? —cuestionó el duramente mientras destruía uno de los peones de Narcissa con el caballo—. ¿Qué se supone que le he hecho a esta familia según tú?

—La has destruido, la has hundido en la miseria y has roto todas las oportunidades para librarse del futuro negro que se avecinaba —le respondió ella destruyendo otra pieza negra.

—¿Yo la he destruido? ¿Yo? —escupió él, antes de relajarse y realizar su movimiento. Estaban empatados—. Creo recordar, querida, que fuiste tú quien mintió en la cara al Señor Oscuro, tú fuiste la que le dijo que Harry Potter estaba muerto. Tú fuiste la que nos privó de todo lo que podríamos haber tenido si el Señor Oscuro ganaba.

—¿Todo lo que podríamos haber tenido? ¿El qué? ¿Ser esclavos en nuestra propia mansión? ¿Ser torturados cuando las cosas salgan mal? ¿Privar a nuestro hijo de la felicidad? —enumeró ella con resentimiento—. ¿Estar en la misma posición que los elfos domésticos? ¿Es eso lo que perdimos con la caída del señor oscuro? Porque si es así, no sabes cuantas veces volvería a mentirle en la cara con tal de librarnos de ese maravilloso futuro. —La furia en las palabras de la mujer fue igual a la violencia del movimiento de su mano al mover ficha.

Otro peón menos. Iba ganando.

—Jamás lo sabremos porque tú nos quitaste esa oportunidad de saberlo. Nos quitaste nuestra posición social. Nuestro poder. Tú, y solamente tú, eres la culpable de lo que nos ha pasado. Tú y tu cobardía. Tu estúpido amor por ese chico que llamas nuestro hijo. Ese error —le replicó él furioso mientras destruía con su caballo otro peón de ella.

Una pieza blanca menos. Empate otra vez.

—¿Un error? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de tu propio hijo? Eso no lo decías antes —recordó ella con rabia—. ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Ese día que condenaste a tu propio hijo al mundo de las sombras porque querías que fuese tu retrato, pero ¿sabes algo, Lucius? —ambos movieron ficha—. Por cada mancha de oscuridad que tu ponías en su alma había una de luz, una que yo intentaba darle al decirle que este no era el futuro que se merecía y que tú no eras la persona en la que debía confiar. —Otro movimiento de mano y la torre avanzaba contra el caballo de Lucius.

Un caballo negro menos. Las blancas tienen el juego.

—¿Tú darle luz a ese crío? Tu alma está igual de manchada que la mía, no intentes hacerme creer que tus promesas valían sobre mis palabras, que tus enseñanzas —escupió la palabra con asco—, limpiaban lo que yo había manchado. No eres más que otro error, Narcissa. Demasiado sentimental, demasiado débil con tu hijo. Eres tú la que lo hizo ser un incompetente. Eres tú la que lo condenó con esas palabras llenas de esperanza. Promesas que tú sabías que estaban vacías. Que jamás se cumplirían. —Apretando el puño donde tenía el bastón Lucius destruyó un peón con su otro caballo.

Un peón menos. Otro empate.

-Quizá mi alma está manchada, ahí te doy la razón. He cometido errores. Errores que han perjudicado a mi hijo. Pero no nos iguales Lucius, yo jamás me manche las manos de sangre. —Una vez más, las fichas blancas se pusieron por delante—. Yo jamás busqué cualquier medio para destruir a quienes me rodeaban. Es cierto que cometí errores y me arrepiento de ellos. Sobre todo de uno de ellos Lucius. Y ese es haberme casado contigo. —Vio el brillo molesto en los ojos de su, todavía, marido y como un alfil los volvía a empatar—. Lo único que he sacado bueno de nosotros fue a Draco y espero que algún día me perdone —le dijo ella mientras avanzaba con una torre y destruía otro peón.

Otra pieza fuera. Una vez más blancas tenían el control.

—¿De verdad piensas que Draco fue lo único bueno que sacaste de nuestra relación? Me ofendes, Cissy. Pensaba que tenías recuerdos más agradables de nosotros. —Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre mientras avanzaba con su caballo.

—Por favor, Lucius, si lo que querías era provocarme arcadas lo estas consiguiendo. —La sonrisa se fue de inmediato del rostro del hombre quien endureció el gesto al ver como otro peón negro caía—. No me recuerdes momentos desagradables.

Un peón menos. Blancas dominan el terreno.

—¿Desagradables? Tenemos una definición muy diferente de desagradable. Poseer tu cuerpo una y otra vez, escuchar como gemías, como pedías por más y llegabas al clímax una y otra vez no parecía que fuera algo desagradable para ti. —Narcissa se estremeció ante esas palabras y fulminó al hombre con la mirada. Un movimiento de mano y el caballo estaba a un paso de comerse al alfil.

Ingenuo.

—Se llamaba fingir un orgasmo, querido. Seguro que lo has oído, no creo ser la primera mujer en el mundo que lo haya hecho y estoy segura que tampoco soy la última. No te acuerdas de los largos baños que me tomaba después de cada acto de esos. Para limpiarme a fondo, no vaya a ser que quedase algo tuyo en mí. No quería sentirme como una basura sucia —confesó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Fuera los caballos. Narcissa Black tenía el poder del tablero.

-Esperaba ese movimiento, querida —dijo el hombre antes de destruir el alfil de la mujer con su reina.

—Y yo ese, querido. —Con un brillo triunfal en los ojos la rubia movió su mano haciendo avanzar a un peón destruyendo a la reina.

Fuera la reina. Solo queda el rey.

—¿De verdad piensas que me puedes ganar? Nunca lo has conseguido, Narcissa. Nunca lo conseguirás. Por muy buenos que sean tus movimientos. Por muy bien planeada que tengas la estrategia yo siempre voy un paso por delante. Siempre lo he ido. —Una ligera sacudida de la mano y la torre de Narcissa fue destruida por un alfil negro.

-No es que lo crea, Lucius. Es que lo sé. —Un movimiento más de la mujer y otro peón había caído—. Pero no nos desviemos del tema, estaba esperando tu replica a mi confesión sobre el profundo asco que me daba tener relaciones contigo.

Lucius frunció el ceño mientras veía los restos de su peón roto. Se estaba quedando sin movimientos. Pero siempre podía debilitar a Narcissa con las palabras.

—Tienes razón querida, es poco caballeroso por mi parte dejarte sin terminar ese tema. Solo decirte que lo acepto, si era desagradable para ti, pues que se le va a hacer. A mí siempre me quedarán esos buenos recuerdos. —El hombre movió su mano haciendo que uno de sus peones destrozará uno de los de Narcissa—. Pero dime querida, tú hablas de darle una vida mejor a Draco, algo que le ayude a prosperar y conseguir un futuro donde no sea despreciado. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir eso si ni siquiera tienes donde vivir? No tienes dinero, no tienes casa, no tienes amigos, no tienes familiares. ¿Cómo vas a darle todo eso que dices si no tienes nada?

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no tengo nada? Oh, por favor, Lucius, se te olvida mi apellido, ¿de verdad creías que iba a prometerle nada a Draco sin tener algo en lo que basarme? Tu hijo y yo somos los últimos del linaje Black, ¿no te acordabas de mi querida familia? Una de las más antiguas y ricas de toda la historia de la magia. —Sus ojos azules brillaron con orgullo—. ¿Te acuerdas de esa frase que decían de Hogwarts? Hogwarts siempre estará ahí para prestarle ayuda a quién la necesite. Pues con mi familia lo mismo pero se reduce a la gente con sangre Black. ¿No es asombroso? Tú no tienes nada, ni fortuna, ni mansión, ni poder; nada. Y yo todavía lo tengo todo, quizás no el poder que antes, pero créeme que habrá alguien que quiera ayudarnos a mi hijo y a mí. —Otro movimiento y la reina blanca había destrozado un alfil.

Unos movimientos más y el rey sería suyo.

Encolerizado por las palabras de Narcissa, el hombre realizó un movimiento sin pensar antes de replicarle a la mujer.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿A t? ¿Quién querría ayudar a un mortífago y una mentirosa? ¿Quién ayudaría a una mujer que finge preocuparse por su hijo, pero no hizo nada para evitar que se convirtiese en lo que es? —replicó él lleno de odio—. ¿Quién eres tú para pedir ayuda cuando tú se la diste al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos? ¿Quién lo recibió en su casa? ¿Quién vio como torturaban a muggles y magos que eran inocentes en su salón? ¿Quién no hizo nada para evitarlo? Tú, tú y solo tú —escupió—. No eres más que una hipócrita si de verdad piensas que se tragarán tu trágica historia y que te ayudarán. No lo harán, no te engañes a ti y no le engañes a él.

—Cállate —dijo y dio un golpe a la mesa—. Cállate. No eres nadie para decirme esto, no eres nadie para hablar echarme en cara esto. ¿Ésta es mi casa Lucius? ¿Es ésta mi casa, Lucius? —inquirió—. ¡No! No lo es, es la tuya. Eres tú quien ayudo al Señor Oscuro. Eres tú quien estuvo bajo sus órdenes. Eres tú quien fue el que vio a esas personas inocentes siendo torturadas en tú salón. Eres jodidamente tú quien no hizo nada para evitarlo. —Un brusco movimiento y la torre avanzó destruyendo al alfil que quedaba.

Cero alfiles. Seis piezas negras en el tablero. Diez blancas.

-¿Y donde coño estabas tú en esos momentos, Narcissa? ¿Dónde estabas cuando todo eso sucedió? —Otra movimiento de la mano y una de la torres destruyó el alfil de Narcissa.

Seis negras. Nueve blancas.

—¡Estaba con mi hijo! —exclamó—. ¡Estaba prometiéndole que todo iría bien y que todo acabaría pronto! Estaba actuando como una madre preocupada por su familia, porque eso es lo que era y eso es lo que soy Lucius. Puedo ser lo que quieras, una puta, una esclava, una esposa que no hace nada, un objeto sexual, puedo ser Narcissa Black o Narcissa Malfoy —espetó con furia—. Pero sabes perfectamente que ante todo soy madre, Lucius, y que daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi vida, por proteger a mi hijo y destruir todo lo malo que le enseñaste. Escúchame bien, Lucius Malfoy, si algo me ha enseñado esta guerra, si algo he aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años es que no puedo confiar en ciertas personas y créeme cuando te digo que tú eres el primero en la lista. —La torre blanca destruyó una de las negras cuando la mujer terminó de hablar.

Cinco negras en el tablero. Quedan diez blancas.

-Tú y tu puto hijo deberías haber muerto en la batalla. El señor Oscuro debería haber ganado y ustedes dos deberíais de haber sido castigados por vuestras acciones. Un cobarde y una mentirosa —exclamó—. ¡Traidores! ¡Desertores! ¡Cobardes! ¡Débiles! —La torre negra avanzó destruyendo otro peón.

Cinco negras en juego. Ocho blancas en el tablero.

—¿Nosotros somos los cobardes? ¿Es de cobardes arriesgar tu propia vida por tu hijo? ¿Por las personas que quieres? —inquirió—. Si es así, entonces tienes razón, soy la mayor cobarde de todas y sería cobarde en esa situación una y otra vez si con eso consigo salvar la vida de la gente a la que quiero. —Sus ojos brillaban—. Porque si algo me enseñaron de pequeña es que los Black se caracterizan por su lealtad a las ideas, pero sobre todo a la familia y, Lucius, Draco fue, es y será siempre mi única familia y haré todo lo que este en mi mano para protegerlo de ti o de quien sea.

La mujer se levantó de la silla y se alisó la falda, fulminó con la mirada a su marido antes de mirar el tablero.

—Jaque Mate. - Un movimiento de mano y la reina avanzó hasta ponerse delante del rey, las ocho fichas blancas de Narcissa estaban puestas estratégicamente de una manera que todas y cada una de las piezas hacían Jaque al rey. No había escapatoria.

Alzando su espada, la reina asestó el golpe de gracia al rey, quién fue hecho pedazos dejando sus restos esparcidos por todo el tablero. Las figuras negras que quedaban desaparecieron mágicamente.

Cero piezas negras. Ganan las blancas.

—¡Has hecho trampas! —gritó mientras se levantaba y perseguía a la mujer hasta la puerta.

—Oh, Lucius, querido, no he hecho trampas, simplemente he tenido una buena estrategia. Tú mismo lo dijiste, blancas mueven primero. Así empieza el juego.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿No te quedó claro, Lucius? Te he hecho Jaque Mate, te he ganado. Soy libre. Ya no soy Narcissa Malfoy, soy Narcissa Black. Draco Lucius Malfoy es ahora Draco Regulus Black. Has perdido, querido. En todos los sentidos.

Con estas lapidarias palabras, Narcissa Black salió de la sala de arte y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Su hijo se encontraba allí mirando al suelo mientras metía sus manos en el abrigo negro que llevaba.

—Ya nos podemos ir cariño, largarnos y no volver jamás a esta horrible casa.

—¿Firmó? —preguntó sorprendido el chico mientras le ofrecía el brazo a su madre y salían juntos de la casa.

—Firmó —afirmó ella—. Somos libres, Draco. Completamente libres.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír, pero había algo especial en ese gesto. Era la primera sonrisa que le veía Narcissa desde hacía mucho tiempo. La primera sonrisa que le veía desde aquel horrible día en el que Voldemort volvió **.**

 _«La primera sonrisa de muchas»_ , se prometió la mujer a si misma mientras salían de los jardines de la mansión.

Feliz porque eran libres.

Libres.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? ¿Increíble? ¿Lo mejor de lo mejor? ¿O lo peor de lo peor? Si queréis compartir vuestra opinión conmigo dejarlo en los reviews que siempre son bien recibidos.**

 **Besos y saludos, AliciaBlackM.**


End file.
